


missin' you

by a_fandom_affliction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But I ship them, M/M, SO, so cas gets a little pain, so i gotta because real life love hurts, this won't be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fandom_affliction/pseuds/a_fandom_affliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the sad memories that make him sad, no. It's the happy ones that he knows will never happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	missin' you

 

I used to collect things, did you know that?

  
I used to collect your smiles. I would tuck them away and keep them for days when the rain beat down on the world.

  
  
I used to collect your kisses. Each one was so gentle and tender; I would keep them in my pockets and relive the moments, cherishing the fact that I had them. 

  
  
I used to collect your hugs. I would neatly hang them in my closet, where they would stay until one of those dreadful nights when I woke up scared of the dark and craving you. I would just pluck one out of the closet and wrap it around myself, relishing its warmth and comfort.

  
  
I used to collect your wishes. They were so shiny and beautiful, almost as gorgeous as you. Every night I would add my own – only mine weren't for salvation or family, but rather for all of yours to come true.

  
  
I used to collect your sighs. I would catch them in a bottle as they drifted from your mouth while we sat on the couch, just admiring each other.

  
  
I used to collect your touches. Whether it was a little brush of the arm or a timid caress, I would keep it and store it away in a drawer so I could always have you close at hand, even when you were miles away.

 

I used to collect my name from your lips. Every fall of  _Cas_ and  _Angel_ was treasured, simply because it came from you. I would keep my name in envelopes to crack open and listen to, when you were not there to say it for me. 

  
  
Yes, I used to be quite the collector, but not anymore. Not since you left me alone with nothing new to collect.

  
  
Now the smiles have cracked, and the kisses are meaningless. The hugs are wrinkled and eaten away by moths. Your wishes have grown dim and are covered with dust. The sighs have gone stale, and the touches have faded. My name isn't special.

  
  
I used to collect things, but now I just keep them cluttered together in the bottom of my closet. Sometimes I still take them out and turn them over in my hands, remembering days that are no more – but not often.

  
  
I used to collect things, you know. But not anymore. Now I'm just a pack rat, with drawers and closets stuffed with useless mementos.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oops
> 
>  
> 
> I'd really appreciate comments and kudos! 
> 
> or criticism, that's good, too


End file.
